


Hello Kitty

by Primarina (sherlockstummy)



Series: The Kitten and the Bug [19]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cat Ears, Collars, Established Relationship, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Pet Names, Porn, Porn With Plot, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8853136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockstummy/pseuds/Primarina
Summary: "Come come Kitty KittyYou're so pretty prettyDon't go Kitty KittyStay with me"





	

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!!! This fic includes stuff that will repulse the sex-repulsed! You have been warned! Proceed with caution, my lovelies!

“Hey, Vie?”

“Mm?”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Yeah.”

“What do you like?”

Vie rolled over to face him, supporting herself on one arm. “In what context, exactly?”

Danny would have rolled his eyes, or swatted at her playfully, but he was thoroughly exhausted, body still hot from pleasure. The fact that Vie could still give him the best orgasm of his life, without touching his dick, was really quite amazing. “In arousal contexts.” The yawn that escaped his mouth in the middle of his sentence probably ruined the semi-annoyed tone he’d tried to take on.

Vie giggled and trailed the fingers of her free hand down his chest, making him shudder pleasantly. “I can’t promise a straight answer…it’s really weird.”

Danny turned his head to face her, sighing contentedly. Sharing body heat was by far his favorite post-coital activity, and he longed to draw her closer…but she probably wouldn’t appreciate that until he’d put on underwear, at least. He was just too boneless to move right now. And the fact that she was still only in her bra and panties was making tugs of arousal swirl in his belly. “I’m all ears, baby girl.”

Vie rolled onto her stomach, sighing. One of the things that he’d learned from being with her was that allosexuals, the word for sexual people, were fairly simplistic in the bedroom, aroused by the typical recipe for sex. She’d told Dan to think of what made a good porno. That kind of thing was what typically aroused allosexuals, and, being one himself, he couldn’t deny that. But asexuals were a lot more complex, and all of them were different, just as some allos liked boobs or butts or certain sex positions.

“I like…” Vie bit her lower lip, rolling the question around in her mind. Dan stretched to reach for his boxers so he could put them on. He wanted to cuddle her. “Control.” She smiled coyly at him. “I really like knowing I have you at my mercy. Not…” she trailed off. “Not in a…dominant way. Not like BDSM or anything. Just like…”

“Ordering me around?” Danny guessed, smirking.

Vie blushed. “A…a little? But it’s more like…” She stretched herself. “I like being able to control the session, knowing how things are going to go. That does something for me.”

“And I know you love getting me off.”

“Yeah, I really do.” Vie reached for her tee shirt and pulled it on over her head. Dan reached out to ghost his fingers over her plush tummy before it was hidden from view. She was wearing an NSP tee shirt, which made him feel as possessive now as when they’d started. “Well,” she thought a minute, tracing patterns in his bed sheets. “I don’t…genitals are gross, to me. So, like, I wouldn’t want to…touch, your dick.” She blushed. “N-not that, I mean, I guess it’s nice, but…”

Danny chuckled. “Baby, I get it. Genitals in general are yucky for you. I’m not offended.” He made grabbing motions towards her, and she settled into his side. “What else?”

Vie snuggled into his shoulder. “Um, well, I love the way that you smell and taste and sound and look.” Her breath was hot against his collarbone and Dan hummed, hooking the end of the blanket around his toe so he could pull it up around them. “That’s…it’s actually…” She cleared her throat, blushing. “That’s new. I’ve never been with a partner whose body actually turned me on as much as yours does.”

Danny purred happily, nuzzling into her hair. “I’m flattered, baby girl. I’ll take that over compliments about my dick any day.”

Vie giggled adorably. “Um…I guess that’s it, really. Sorry it’s a bit of a short list.”

“Nah, that gives me plenty to think about.” 

Vie lifted herself up to glare at him. “What are you planning, Sweetnuts?”

Danny yawned obnoxiously in her face and Vie huffed.

“You are the worst.”

“You don’t mean that.”

“Nope.”

Danny giggled, shifting to lie on his side, pulling her close to him. In no time, he was fast asleep, plans already beginning to form in his head.

~

Vie was pretty vanilla when it came to kinks. Okay, she was pretty much pure vanilla ice cream. But that didn’t mean Danny wasn’t prepared to add a bit of sprinkles to his plans.

Getting a ridiculously catchy pop song from the early 2000s stuck in his head turned out to be more of a blessing than a curse, and with a few helpful ideas from the Internet, he had the perfect recipe for a more-than-perfect night with Vie.

When Danny came home to a large pink and blue pastel box in his living room with a note from Barry that simply said: “I don’t want to know” written on it in black sharpie, he merely grinned. Looking at the contents, he had to admit he was impressed. Not really turned on, per se, but that could change in the heat of things.

Dan wanted to make sure he matched completely, otherwise his plan wouldn’t work properly. Once he insured that was done, though, the next logical step was to invite Vie to “play” with him, as it were.

~

Text to Bugaboo: Sooooo I’ve got an idea.

Text to Bugaboo: Are you in?

Text from Bugaboo: That depends.

Text to Bugaboo: It’s a secret. ;)

Text from Bugaboo: I’m intrigued. What is it?

Text to Bugaboo: If I told you, it wouldn’t be a secret.

Text from Bugaboo: Fair. Okay, I’m in.

Text to Bugaboo: Sweet! 

~

Dan looked at himself in the mirror one last time before slipping the silk robe over his shoulders, sighing as the fabric touched his skin. He loved the way silk felt on his body, could almost get off on the feeling alone. That’s why he loved kimonos so much. This robe, however, was hooded, which Dan donned.

His heart beat faster as he looked at the pull-up bar he’d hung over his door. He’d been practicing on it all week, just to see if it would hold his weight. He wasn’t strong enough to actually do pull-ups…but that wouldn’t matter for his plans.

Barry had knowingly promised to be out of the way for tonight. Danny was glad; he didn’t really want his friend walking in on any of this.

Dan heard a key turning in the lock. With Barry being away, that meant Vie was here. Dan suppressed a giggle, which managed to still show itself as he wriggled with nervous energy, bouncing out of the bedroom and leaning seductively against the open hallway wall, arms out above his head, positioning his body just so to subtly show off its slender length. He’d cleverly tied the robe’s sash tight around his waist. He knew Vie would love the way the silk clung to his skin.

Vie opened the door. “Hi, Da—” her greeting died on her lips as she saw him, and his heart thrilled in his chest when he saw her visibly swallow.

“Hello, baby,” Danny purred in his most seductive voice, “do you like my outfit?”

Vie blinked, her hands trembling with nerves, knees shaking. Danny knew her well enough to see the building arousal, and he let a soft smirk cross his lips, letting his eyes turn gentle, his movements playful. She appreciated that, he knew.

After what felt like an hour, Vie spoke in a trembly voice: “I…I wasn’t expecting…that is, I’m not dressed…”

“Mm, well, tonight isn’t about me,” Dan shifted because his arms were getting just the slightest bit tired, and he didn’t want to test his endurance too soon. In doing so, he made sure to accentuate the way the robe clung to his slender frame, and he didn’t miss Vie sizing him up, wetting her lips hungrily. “It’s about you.” He purred again, pitching his voice a hint lower as if he were playing Danny Sexbang. 

Vie’s breath hitched; ironically, she loved his sex voice. “I, um…” She breathed. “Okay.” She was clearly stunned, and Danny was loving it. “Can I, um…” She ran a hand nervously through her hair. “Can I touch you?”

Danny nodded, resting his back against the wall as she approached him. Vie’s touch was feather-light, focused on skating down his shoulders, smoothing around his ribs and trailing down his stomach to his waist, and then trailing back up. He felt his breath hitch, letting out a musical moan as he arched into her touch. His cock had been awake already just from her gaze (and, oh, that had been a surprising kink to add to his repertoire), and he could feel it twitching and stiffening in earnest as she touched him.

With reluctance, he pulled back from her touch, trapping her wrists in his hands. “Ah,” he panted, looking at her from under his long lashes, pupils dilated already. “Tonight is about you, baby girl. If you keep touching me like that, I’ll come long before I want to.”

Vie inhaled sharply, and her pupils dilated wildly. “Danny,” she gasped. “You…you think you can come, just by me touching you?”

Danny chuckled, pressing his forehead against hers carefully, to make sure his hood didn’t fall off. Easier said than done. “A kink to be explored another time.” He rested his fingers against her cheek and tilted her chin up so he could capture her lips in a brief kiss. After parting, he licked his lips. “Bedroom,” he purred, taking charge.

Vie nodded and led him there. She sat down on his bed, looking around at the familiar surroundings as Dan closed the door behind him.

“Make yourself comfortable,” Danny invited, relaxing against the door, waiting for her. Vie sat on the bed, relaxed, legs crossed, hands clasped between her thighs. She looked up at Dan expectantly, and Dan let out a soft breath. He’d calmed down a little, but her intense gaze was starting to excite him. 

It was time to start.

Dan began by sliding his arms up over his head, gripping the pull-up bar over his door. Maybe he would eventually attempt to actually use it to work out, but for now… His sleeves slipped down, revealing the fingerless gloves he was wearing. They weren’t anything fancy, just something cheap he’d picked up at Party City on a whim, but they got the job done. He’d always secretly loved putting together outfits, finding the right accessories to pair with his moods. It most definitely came from being a performer, and he wasn’t going to complain about it, especially not when it worked in his favor. He tilted his head back, letting the hood slide off his head, his curls draping down against his back and revealing the pair of soft, fluffy white cat cars affixed to a headband hidden amongst his unruly hair.

His reveal earned him a gasp from Vie, which made him part his lips to let out a gentle huff of breath in, if he was honest, relief. Feeling confident, he shifted until his chest was thrust out, so she could see the length of his neck, hidden partly by a button-up. Danny lifted his head, smirking. “Meow,” he hummed in a low voice, making Vie blush. She was unbuttoning her shirt, too, clearly wanting to relieve some of her tension, and he took pride in that.

Danny let his arms fall slowly, sighing for effect, hands trailing lazily downward. With one hand rooted in his hair, safely behind the fuzzy ears, he tugged lightly, feeling a soft groan pass his lips, his eyes closing. His other hand passed over his chest, sliding purposefully down his flat tummy, to where the robe’s sash was fastened to his waist. He undid the knot with one hand, letting it fall away, sliding it elegantly off his shoulders until the fabric pooled at his feet. It revealed what he was wearing, or, at least, so far. 

He had donned a white button-up and white boxer-briefs with a dark blue waistline. A long, fluffy white tail hung straight down, just visible between his legs, brushing the cleft of his ass. He had long white knee-high stockings on, with a hint of lace at the top, and he pointed his toes like a ballet dancer, sweeping one foot out and using the other to support him as he lifted one arm up to grip the bar.

Vie whimpered, and Danny saw her beginning to tease herself. She was ghosting her fingers around her breasts, and it encouraged him to keep going.

“I’ll be a good kitten for you, baby girl,” Dan drawled, lifting his hands to his neck and unbuttoning the top of his shirt, revealing a collar. It was white, like his whole ensemble, but had a blue abstract pattern weaving around it, lined with plush fabric to make it comfortable. The front of the collar had a strong ring made to withstand rough tugging, and a small, lightly tinkling bell hung off the ring. Danny hadn’t been sure about the collar, seeing as all of this was so beyond anything he’d even tried over the years, but the more he read about collars in these types of situations, the more he wanted to try it. 

As far as he could tell, this kind of stuff was usually referred to as “pet play,” which wasn’t something they were actually doing (namely, because he wasn’t on all fours acting like a cat). Collars in pet play were meant to be attached to leashes…but Danny decided just wearing a collar was…interesting. It made him aware of every movement of his head, and every time he swallowed, he could feel the collar bob with the movement. It was weird, but not a red, not a “never do this again” sort of thing. No, this was…interesting. And he wasn’t opposed to wearing the collar (or any of this get-up, really) again, if Vie was into it.

“Oh my God,” Vie breathed, and Dan saw her eyes on the collar. In response, he smiled shyly, swaying his hips and letting that movement rock his body from side to side. The bell on his collar tinkled with his movement, and Danny tilted his head back just slightly, closing his eyes as he kept a beat, mouth parted as he concentrated on performing. He could feel the tail against his ankles, and he was glad he’d gotten the longest available tail. Being so tall, he’d needed, and wanted, a tail that matched him in size.

Never let it be said that Dan Avidan didn’t go all-out.

He was subconsciously dancing to “Hello Kitty” by Avril Lavigne, his hips keeping time to the song he could hear playing in his head. Hell, he’d been listening to it for over a week now. But, it was paying off, finally.

Without stopping the sway of his hips, he reached to undo more buttons, leaving the shirt open and exposing his chest. Finally pausing the song in his head, he slid his hands down his chest, moving the shirt out of the way, exposing his lean body.

Vie actually groaned as he body was revealed, and she was teasing herself near her vagina, but not actually masturbating. It was a boundary they still hadn’t crossed yet, even though she’d finally gotten comfortable with Dan masturbating in front of her during their tease sessions. (She tried not to look at his dick, but Dan wasn’t offended. He’d never wanted to make her uncomfortable.)

Speaking of that, though…

Dan shuddered as his hand accidentally passed over his cock, which was at roughly half-chub right now, since he was taking his time to bring himself to arousal, wanting to focus on her instead. He walked towards her and knelt on the bed beside her. Vie pulled her hands away from herself as if she’d been burned and looked up at him, pupils blown so wide, he almost couldn’t tell her eyes were blue.

Tucking her hair fondly behind her ear, he asked, “Is this okay, Bugs?”

Vie nodded, one hand reaching upward to cup around his neck as she pulled him down towards her. They kissed languidly, Vie running her hands up and down his sides, fingers ghosting over the suggestions of ribs, the bumps of his spine, the smooth plane of his tummy. Dan sighed into the kiss, feeling his cheeks grow pink. The contact was delicious, and sent good chills up his spine, goosebumps following the brushstrokes her fingers made on his skin.

“This is…” Vie panted as she pulled away, nuzzling into the crook of her neck. She punctuated her words with soft kisses, finding his most tender areas, her hand feeling the collar, exploring its texture. “…fucking amazing. Danny, my Kitten,” As she said that in a murmur of arousal, Dan purred, nuzzling against her in response. He wasn’t giving into the headspace for all this, because there was no arousal for him in that. But hearing that pet name she had for him now, with the way that he was dressed and the show he was putting on for her, it lit a fire inside of him. He knew he would always think of this moment between them whenever she called him “Kitten” from now on, and he was okay with that. “Kitten…oh my God…” Vie moaned, her fingers rubbing at her pussy through the thin layer of her leggings. “I’m…so turned on. Fuck.” She pulled her hands away from herself again, looking up at him with a mixture of pleasure and terror. “I’ve never felt like this before.”

Danny tilted his head and rubbed his thumb against her cheekbone. “Are you okay with feeling this? We can stop anytime, you just have to say so.”

Vie relaxed slightly at that, but she shook her head. “I’m…more self-conscious, I guess. You’re not focused on getting yourself off. You’re focused on me. It’s…it’s new.”

Dan smiled tenderly and leaned in to kiss her again. “You have nothing to worry about,” he reassured her. Being this close to her, he could smell her arousal, and he felt his cock twitch, but he ignored it. “You are beautiful and wonderful, and I love you so much.” He pressed his forehead to hers, looking deep into her eyes. “I wanted to do this for you. The cat stuff was just for fun.”

Vie giggled, reaching a hand up to run through his hair, traveling up to the ears. Dan enjoyed the way that she knew his sensitivity, trailing her fingers through his hair in all the ways that he loved, even tugging a little to draw a moan from his lips. “I like it,” she admitted. “I guess not in a…kinky way, or anything. I wouldn’t want you to act…different…in the bedroom.”

“I mean, that’s good, cause I’m definitely not as young as I used to be.”

Vie burst out laughing, triggered more by adrenaline than the relative hilarity of the joke. Once she came down from her high, she shook her head at him. “But I like the…play on words, I guess. Because I call you Kitten sometimes, so.”

“Mmm,” Danny nuzzled her contentedly. “Well, I have to say, I wouldn’t mind reprising this outfit, though the tail may prove difficult.” He swayed his hips, making the tail move with him.

Vie caught the tail, testing the weight of it in her hands. “I actually really like the tail.”

“Then Kitty’s tail stays on.”

“Ugh,” Vie wrinkled her nose. “Stick to ‘Kitten.’ ‘Kitty’ is too much.”

“Noted.” Dan kissed her again.

“But, um…” Vie blushed. “Do you mind…finishing your strip? I, uh…” She looked away shyly. “I’m, um…interested, to see where it goes.”

Danny beamed. “Your Kitten is ready to oblige.” He stepped away from her gracefully and slipped the shirt fully off his shoulders. Vie hummed in appreciation as his torso was fully displayed to her. The exciting part was the navy blue ribbon fastened just above his navel, accentuating the slight hourglass shape of his body. Vie wet her lips, her eyes drawn exactly where he wanted them to be. 

Dan canted his hips again, both arms sliding up to grip the bar, forcing his back to bend slightly, thrusting his chest out towards her. Vie was in perfect position to watch his bare body moving from side to side, the way his ribs stretched subtly against his skin, and the way his hip bones stuck out, drawing the eye downward. The cat tail swayed gently from side to side, and, inspired, Dan caught it in one hand, letting it slip delicately through his fingers.

“Mmmm…” Vie was rocking now, canting her hips forward, grinding against her fingers. 

Dan tilted his head down so he could look up at her through his eyelashes. “D’ya wanna cum, baby girl?”

Vie nodded. “Y-yeah…”

“Can I watch?” Danny asked. He felt a drip of precome slide down his dick, and he sighed, his fingers itching to touch himself. Oh, what a sight that would be.

Vie nodded again, hastily removing her clothes and lying back on his bed, kicking the duvet out of the way. Considerate of her. Dan ran his hands down his body in preparation to stroke himself to completion, but Vie shook her head.

“Come here…Kitten.”

Danny obeyed, looming over her on the bed. Vie had removed her bra and tugged her panties down around her ankles, and she was looking up at him with her pupils blown wide, looking aroused beyond repair. and Dan’s cock ached to be inside her. 

He couldn’t help it. She looked positively fuckable. He wet his lips. “Yeah, Bugaboo? What is it?”

“Can you…” Vie trailed her fingers down towards her pussy. “Will you…touch yourself? Tease yourself? Please?”

Her voice sounded so desperate. She was practically begging him. Dan groaned, kneeling on the bed beside her. “How can I say no?” He gasped, dragging his hands back up his body. One took up residence in his hair, pulling, the other trailing back down his body. Dan closed his eyes, gasping and keening as he drew himself closer to his own climax without even touching himself. He gave a few experimental tugs on the collar, and he moaned at the way it made him feel out of breath.

Vie, meanwhile, was panting, moving on the bed below him. His eyes fluttered open to watch her finger herself desperately, clearly more than ready to orgasm. Dan was curious; would she squirt? The thought of her coming in his bed was enough to make him start stroking himself, but he went slowly, not wanting to come yet. One hand still laced its fingers between his curls, and as he tugged, he whimpered, tilting his neck back as the bell tinkled.

“Come for me…” Danny encouraged, his eyes watching her. “Come for me, Bugaboo. Baby girl. I’m right here. Come on.”

Vie did indeed come, and she did indeed squirt. Danny had to fight every horny instinct he had that told him to lap up her come like a kitten laps up cream. 

“God damn it, baby girl,” Dan’s hand flew faster over his own cock. The smell of her come was driving him crazy. It smelled so sweet, just like her. “I’m gonna…I’m…”

“Come on,” Vie encouraged. Her voice sounded so fucking wrecked. “You can do it, Kitten. Come on. Be a good Kitten.”

Danny didn’t need much encouragement. He made sure that he was mostly covered by his underwear before letting himself come, immediately feeling sticky. His knees gave out, and he flopped down, boneless, beside her. As he pulled his hand out of his underwear, sticky with his come, he started giggling.

Vie joined him, and they giggled together in post-orgasmic bliss.

Vie turned towards him, her face guarded, making him alert. “Danny? Did I…look okay?”

Danny kissed her. “You looked perfect, baby girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, Dan had to be obsessed with that song for a reason, right? I realized how the beat could work for canting hips, so...yeah. I don't know what this is, but I hope you've enjoyed!


End file.
